Missing
by Minasantaria
Summary: Prideshipping. An unfaithful incident included Yugi and Mokuba.Now Seto doesn't even remember Yami.Can the mystery of the incident with Yugi and Mokuba be solved? Will Yami be able to pull his and Seto's relationship back together?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Alright! New story! Inspiried by a video I made that's on you tube. Entitled "Missing (Seto x Yami)" Look it up please!

Pairings: SetoxYami, JoeyxYami, YugixTea, BakuraxRyou

Status: 1/?

Enjoy! And Please Rate and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sighing I placed the warm meal on the dining room table. I don't even know why I bothered. Every since the Yugi and Mokuba…things haven't been the same between Seto and myself. It's been almost over five years since the last time he acknowledged my presence. I wonder if he'll even noticed I've left him…but to go where? Grandpa might still be at the Kame Game Shop. I'll call him in the morning. He's most likely in bed by now.

"I can't believe this happen." I said softly. Hearing the front door slam close. Seto came walking in. His head down. Like a robot he sat at the table and began to eat the food in front of him.

"So uh Seto how was work?" I asked softly. Seto either ignored me or just didn't hear me. For he continued eating. Thirty minutes of silenced passed when Seto finally finished his dinner. Getting up and heading upstairs to his bedroom. I sighed and stood from the table. Picking up his empty plate and cup and taking it to the kitchen. The maids could wash it later.

Grabbing my coat I walked out of the mansion front door. The bitter cold air stung my heated skin like ice. I'm beginning to think I should just leave and never return. Seto seems to be just fine without me. I pulled my coat on and walked down the driveway. Climbing over the locked front gate. I almost broke my ankle when I landed. And I probably would've if the Millennium Puzzle hadn't slowed my fall.

I looked back at the mansion then ran ahead. Heading Ra knows where. All I knew right then and there was that I had to find a place to stay for the night. Maybe if I left for a while and returned tomorrow morning Seto would remember me...

Domino's streets at night were calming. The dim lighting from streetlights or house lights was nice. Even watching through windows as lovers or families ate, spoke and laughed together. Seto and I never did that anymore. I remember a time before...the incident...Seto's cold ice sheiled had been melted away and he spoke to me regularly...but now...it was as iff he didn't even remember me. Something inside him had broken and would probably never be fixed.

"Yami...is that you?" I looked up from my feet and my eyes widened. A familiar blond was staring back at me. Concern lacing his honey brown eyes.

"Joey...what are you doing out here this late at night?" I asked as Joey stepped closer to me.

"I always go out and walk at night...but you...God...I haven't seen you since...well you know..." Joey's voice trailed off. All the pressure I had been feeling, all the lonliness I felt...itt all came rushing back to me. I let out a loud sob and wrapped my arms around Joey's waist. Hugging him tightly as tears shook my body. Joey held me close to him. Rubbing my back in a calming gesture.

"It's OK...it's OK...let it all out." Joey whispered as he lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept crying. Joey carried me to who knows where. It was for awhile before my crying finally lulled me to sleep within Joey's warm grasp.

* * *

Joey sighed and walked into the apartment he bought awhile ago. He was still shocked that he had found Yami out all alone in the dark. With Yami's sexy, exotic looks he'd have been raped within an hour. How could Kaiba ever let someone like Yami out on the streets late at night? Seeing Yami cry like that broke his heart. Seto must have done something to him. Yami was always proud and full of pride. He would never just break down and cry. He wasn't known for that.

"I swear on my grave that I'll find out what is wrong with you Yami." Joey whispered as he lay Yami down on the bedroom in the guest room. Placing the comforter over Yami's shivering body. After he removed Yami's jacket and shoes of course.

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me Yami...I won't let you down again...promise." Joey whispered as he kissed Yami's forehead tenderly.

* * *

Set sat back down on his blue silk blankets. Staring at a picture of his baby brother...Mokuba. His small twelve year old brother never to see a light of day ever again. Seto placed the photo back down on top of the drawer next to the photo ob Yami, Yugi, Mokuba and himself in front of the Kame Game Shop. Dust had piled up over the glass of the photo for Seto no longer saw it or paid attention to it at all. the only one he saw as the one of Mokuba.

"Mokuba...I should have been a better big brother...I shouldn't you done that to you...I'm sorry! Mokuba please forgive me!" Seto cried. Tears slipping down his icy blue eyes. He had eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah this is short...really short...I'm still trying to figure out how to get to what my plot bunny…till then it's gonna take some time to udpate…either way please tell me what you think! and Yes Seto's is very OOC! I didn't mean to do that but...well you'll see when everything is put into place.

Till laterz!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Alright! New story! Inspiried by a video I made that's on you tube. Entitled "Missing (Seto x Yami)" Look it up please!

Pairings: SetoxYami, JoeyxYami, YugixAnzu, BakuraxRyou

Status: 1/?

Enjoy! And Please Rate and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up with a warm, wet towel on my forehead. I looked around the room. I couldn't recognize anything of my guest room at Seto's house. Where was I? Didn't I return home last night?

"Good you're awake." I blinked and looked over to the bedroom entrance.

"J-Joey? Where am I? What are you doing here?" I asked softly. I attempted to sit up only to get dizzy and for my head to begin pounding. Joey quickly ran over to me. Forcing me to lay back down.

"Slow down. I found you yesterday outside. It was really cold last night and with the clothes you wear it didn't really warm you up. You just caught a small cold. You should be fine by dinner time today. You'll be able to get home to Kaiba before he get's home." Joey said softly. I shut my eyes and felt heat rush on to my cheeks as Joey took the damp cloth and wiped it across my forehead.

"You seem to still have a fever. I'll bring you some medicine." Joey said softly as he once again placed the damp cloth on my forehead and stood up. Leaving the room to get the medicine.

I sighed softly and closed my tired eyes.

_I didn't return home…will he have noticed me now that I didn't return? He must be angry with me if he did…_

I felt myself slowly drift to sleep. Unaware of the caring looks I was receiving from a certain brown eyed blond.

* * *

Joey stood looking at Atem for awhile before he finally went downstairs to the kitchen. Beginning to make some chicken soup for Atem and himself.

_What had Kaiba done to Atem to make him run out of the mansion? It was almost two hundred miles from the mansion to the city by foot. _

Joey thought as he began to chop up some vegetables. Placing them into the pot of boiling water. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out a chicken. Beginning to cut it up into pieces before placing them into the pot along with the vegetables.

His heart was beginning to beat harder as he remembered the words that uttered out of Atem's parted lips. Though he was unconscious and probably hadn't meant it, it still made Joey's heart soar.

"_I love you…Joey…"_

The line kept repeating in Joey's head. He was sure Atem was saying complete sentences in his head and only muttering some words but it still gave Joey a ray of hope.

Hope that would soon diminish when Atem returns to Seto. Atem loved Seto…Seto confessed to Atem first.

If only Joey had gotten to him first…if only Yugi hadn't needed help in opening his locker at that moment…he would be the one with Yami in his arms every night…not that ungrateful cold-hearted ice prince!

Sighing Joey let the chicken soup sit while he went into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. Pulling out some pills he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and made his way upstairs. Atem was still sound asleep. Joey stepped in and placed the medicine and water on the nightstand. Looking down at Atem's flushed yet peaceful sleeping face. He looked like an angel really. An angel that heaven had lost.

Joey reached over and stroked Atem's soft cheek before placing his lips over Atem's in a quick kiss.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah this is short…I'm still trying to figure out how to get to what my plot bunny had in store…till then it's gonna take some time to udpate…either way please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Alright! New story! Inspired by a video I made that's on you tube. Entitled "Missing (Seto x Yami)" Look it up please!

Pairings: SetoxYami, JoeyxYami, YugixAnzu, BakuraxRyou

Status: 3/?

Enjoy! And Please Rate and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I groaned and woke up later. Sun was attempting to beam into the window but the curtains prevented it. I put my hand to my head. I felt freezing cold but my face was flushed and burning. The damp cloth had been removed from my head as far as I could feel.

"Good afternoon." Joey said as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"J-Joey…what time is it?" I asked softly. My mouth feeling dry. Joey smiled softly and moved to lift me into a sitting position. Placing the rim of a glass of water to my lips.

"It's three. Don't worry about it. Drink." Joey said softly. I felt a blush on my cheeks but Joey most likely thought it was because of my fever. I drank the water up greedily. Joey took the cup away and began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt.

"Joey what are you doing?" I asked softly. My mind still a bit foggy from the fever. Joey gave a small chuckle

"You're burning up so I'm going to put you in a nice cold shower. Don't worry you can stay in your boxers and borrow a pair of mine." Joey said softly as he slipped his hands under my shirt then slid my shirt slowly off my shoulders.

"Joey I'm sorry for burdening you. I promise to leave the second I feel better." I whispered. Joey shook his head

"You're no burden at all. I'm willing to care for you as long as you need it." Joey whispered as he got up and went into the bathroom to prepare the water. I smiled softly. Even now he still looked over me. Though I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Seto.

Is he missing me? Does he realize I'm missing at all? These thoughts plagued my mind for a few minutes before Joey returned and picked me up. Taking me to the shower room.

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked into his house the same time as usual. Five minutes to midnight. He kept his head hung low. Staring at his feet as he walked to the dining room. He entered and sat on his chair. Beginning to eat the food that was already on the table. He took a few bites before he realized something. He looked up from his food and began to think.

"Isn't there something missing?" Seto wondered a loud as he looked around the dining room table. He looked to his right. He had the strange feeling that someone was usually right there waiting for him to speak or look up.

Seto pondered this for a few seconds before he gave up on attempting to figure out the answer. He climbed upstairs to his bedroom. He entered his room and changed into some silk blue pajamas. Climbing into bed another thought ran through his mind.

"It's cold…why is my bed so cold? Who am I missing?" Seto whispered to himself as he looked over at the portrait of Mokuba. He lazily traced the outline of Mokuba's face.

"Mokuba…I wish you were here to tell me." Seto muttered as he fell into a dreamless sleep. His hand falling over the side of his bed.

* * *

I waved my good bye to Joey. I still didn't feel that well but I faked it to Joey that I felt perfectly healthy now. He had offered to drive me home but I refused. I still needed time to think. So instead I waved farewell to him and began to walk down the street.

Half-way through Domino City it began to rain cats and dogs. I cursed and continued walking. Practically everyone was smart and were at home or driving home. Unlike me, I had to walk…oh well. It felt kind of nice. Though as he was nearing the forest that led to the mansion his vision was beginning to blur. My head was pounding and my legs felt like jelly.

I leaned myself against a nearby tree. My breath was coming out in short ragged gasps. I felt so tired.

"H-help me…someone…please!" I called out weakly before allowing myself to fall into darkness.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah this is short but I wanted to post it up before I left to my friends house for a slumber party!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Alright! New story! Inspired by a video I made that's on you tube. Entitled "Missing (Seto x Yami)" Look it up please! T-T Youtube removed the video. I'll remake it sometime promise!

Pairings: SetoxYami, JoeyxYami, YugixAnzu, BakuraxRyou

Status: 4/?

Enjoy! And Please Rate and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bakura yawned and stepped out of the forest. He had fallen asleep by a tomb stone after his Hikari kicked him out of the apartment to clean. He looked over and saw a form of spiky hair.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura muttered before he saw said pharaoh collapse to the ground. Bakura gasped and ran over to the pharaoh. He knelt down in the mud and rain and flipped the pharaoh over. Using the sleeve of his coat he wiped away the mud from the Pharaoh's face.

"Pharaoh. Pharaoh wake up!" Bakura growled shaking the pharaoh roughly. Bakura sighed in frustration and lifted the pharaoh into his arms. Cradling him protectively. Frantically looking around he started to run to the nearest house he knew of.

The rain made the roads slick, causing Bakura to loose his balance more then once. For the sake of the unconscious Pharaoh in his arms he remained on his feet.

_Seto…please forgive me…I'm not sure what I did wrong but please forgive me…I'll be home tomorrow night…I promise… _

* * *

Seto jerked awake. His mind racing with thoughts. He jumped out of his bed and without putting his shoes on raced out of the house. Immediately getting soaked from the pounding rain.

He ran through the forest falling and tripping a few million times. Covered mostly in mud and rain. A single memory had triggered him free of the depressive state he had enveloped himself in. Causing him to remember the single person left alive that had any significance to his life at all!

"Atem! Atem! Atem where are you!?" Seto yelled. He got no response. Seto groaned and continued to run.

"Atem! Atem! ATEM ANSWER ME PLEASE!" Seto yelled as he got to the edge of the forest. Seeing the streets of Domino vacant. Seto groaned and leaned against the tree. Sliding down into a sitting position.

"Atem…Please come back! I won't forget you again I promise!"

* * *

"So you brought him here? You know how I feel about him!"

"Yeah I know but you live the closest to the forest! As soon as he wakes up and we see he's fine he'll be out of here!"

I groaned quietly and opened my eyes. The entire room was blurry. I blinked a few times but the room was still blurry. I attempted to sit up but found myself immobile. I'm guessing I'm too weak to move. I used the little energy I had and lifted my hand in an attempt to wipe some sleep from my eyes. The small task came to be far more then I expected. My energy gave up and my hand fell straight onto my eye. I gave a small squeak of pain.

_Yeah that was REAL manly of me. A squeak?! Am I a man or a mouse!?_

The bedroom door opened once again. A few murmurs of voices encircled me but before I could place a face to the voices, the darkness of sleep overwhelmed my senses once again.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Yeah this is short but I've had this sitting in my laptop for like…ever. Sooo please enjoy the chapter…even though it sucked ass. I'll try and update faster but it depends on my homework levels...xD


	5. Chapter 5

Status: 5/10

Enjoy! And Please Rate and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry Kaiba. But I haven't seen Atem since the funeral." Grandpa Mutou replied into the phone while rubbing his eye tiredly at the late hour.

"If you hear from him please call me." Seto said as he shut his cell closed. Gazing out at the empty streets from the inside of his limo. The rain falling harder down on the streets, making it even more impossible and more dangerous to find Atem. He was still in his pajamas that were still wet and crusted with mud, he'd most likely get ill if he didn't go home and change, but in doing so, he would have to give up his search for Atem. And that was something he was not willing to do at the moment.

His heart hurt. Throbbing inside his chest at the pain of having lost Atem, hopefully he would forgive him. How could he have forgotten someone as wonderful and supporting as Atem? He never gave a second thought to what Atem did for him. Whether it was cleaning the mansion a bit or making sure he got regular snacks and warm meals when he awoke and when he arrived home.

He flipped one his cell once again and dialed Atem's number. Praying that Atem would answer the phone. He cursed when the voicemail started to play. He snapped the phone shut and continued to scan the deserted streets of Domino City.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly. Looking around the room I was in. I sat up slowly, my head no longer pounding.

"You're up. That's good to know." I looked over to the open doorway, watching as Bakura walked in with a tray.

"Am I in your bed?" I asked quietly. Bakura smirked and walked over to me, placing the tray down on my lap.

"You wish you were in my bed." He replied, placing the back of his hand on my forehead, "Your fever seems to have gone down. That's good. Right smart one you are, running around in the rain with a fever."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Oooh, evil eyes. I'm soooo scared." Bakura said in mock fear as he grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand and held it to my lips. I blinked and parted my lips as he tilted the cup a bit, allowing the cool water to slide down my throat. He took the glass away and placed it back on the nightstand, "You'd better eat. You're lucky I was even able to get you a place to stay until you got up."

"Where am I then?" I asked, eyeing the food on the tray suspiciously.

"House of a friend who owed me a favor. Now eat, so you can leave. I'm sure Kaiba is looking for you." I blinked and lowered my head a bit, picking at the food on the tray with my fork. I'm certain Seto hasn't even noticed me gone. I lifted the tray and placed it on the bed next to me, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"I'd better go."

"It's three in the morning. You won't make it without someone trying to kill you." I shrugged and slipped on my shoes.

"I'll live. It's not that far a walk."

"It is through the forest to get to the mansion."

"I've walked through there a bunch of times. I'll be fine." Bakura shook his head

"Stay here until morning at least." I flicked his nose and headed for the door

"I'll be fine."

* * *

At the very least it had stopped raining. And it turns out I wasn't that far from the mansion as Bakura had claimed. Even though I still had one more block to go before I got to the forest. I could hear a car pull up behind me. I tried to ignore it, up until the point where I heard the car door open.

"Atem, wait!" I blinked. I knew that voice. I hadn't heard it directed toward me in the longest time! I turned around quickly. Seto stood at the open door of the limo. His blue silk pajamas covered in dry mud.

"Seto…?" He nodded and walked over to me quickly, pulling me close into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned against him. Shutting my eyes and smiling a bit, "Seto…"

"I won't forget you again, Atem. I promise on my life."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I tried to make this as long as possible for you all xD Please review!


End file.
